<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by levinson_mannion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727478">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion'>levinson_mannion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, TW domestic abuse, tw Doug Kendall, tw domestic abuse survivor, tw nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie comes over to watch mission impossible, sleep deprived. When she falls asleep at her buddy Chimney’s house she does not have a restful sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood looming over her. His green eyes flickered with anger. His booming voice poured insults all over her. His fist hit her first in the stomach, he grabbed a hold of her hair and threw her into the corner of the bedroom. Then back of his hand struck her face.</p><p>“Please, please! will do better, I am sorry, I am sorry!” His knee met her ribs with a lot of force, making her curl into a smaller ball. “No! I am sorry!”</p><p>Chimney came running into the living room at the sound of Maddie screaming. Maddie has come around to watch mission impossible, but she admitted she had not been sleeping well, and after another sleepless nights he had a long shift that went into overtime. She had fallen asleep around half an hour into the movie. He had gotten up to refill his drink when he heard a scream coming from his living room. And it was not in the movie.</p><p>“Maddie? Maddie, are you-” he noticed she was thrashing herself around in her sleep. He knelt beside her and very, very lightly placed each of his hands on her shoulders, “Maddie, you’re ok, you’re safe. It was just a dream.” She flinched at his touch but she was slowly stirring.</p><p>“Mm, I’ll do better,” she opened her eyes to see Chimney looking at her with his brow furrowed, “Oh no, Chim, I am sorry, you did not have to see that! I did I do anything? I am sorry. I’m a mess. I will leave you, I must be annoying you.” She tried getting up but her legs buckled beneath her, her breathing became rapid and her chest became restricted.</p><p>Having calmed many patients, had his own and had even calmed Maddie down with one, Chim knew that Maddie was having a panic attack. “Maddie, Maddie, just listen to my voice. You’re in LA with me, on my sofa, eating pizza and watching Mission impossible. I just want you to breath with me, ok? Breath in 2, 3, 4. Hold 2, 3, 4. Out 2, 3, 4. That’s it! You are doing good Maddie, you are alright, you are safe.” Chimney kept on talking, hoping his voice would soothe Maddie, his hands had moved from her shoulders to he hands, and when she does not take her hands away, he begins to gently rub circles on the back of her hand.</p><p>She eventually calms down and her breathing evens out. “I’m sorry Chim, we were just enjoying the movie and I ruined it. I can go if you want.”</p><p>He answers instantly, “Please don’t go. Unless you are uncomfortable then I do not want to make you more so, but I want you to stay.” He pleads with her.</p><p>She gives a small nod and makes room for him on the sofa. “Can I- no doesn’t matter, I should not of said that.” He is already doing more then he needs to and does not want to push him further.</p><p>“Maddie? Tell me, if there is anything I can do, just say the word.”</p><p>“Can I snuggle with you?” She asked timidly. He does not answer but lifts his arm and places it around her shoulder. She places her head on his chest, his heart beating in her ear. He is so much better the Doug she thinks. He actually cares.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about? You can say no, it just thought it might help.” He blurts the question out without thinking, then quickly tries to clear his mistake up.</p><p>“Same as I get most nights. It is why I have not been sleeping. He is angry because I messed up and I think you can guess the rest.</p><p>“Maddie, I am so sorry this is happening to you. You deserve better. Do you want to stay, I will stick on another movie and then you can just relax, not sleep if you don’t want but just relax?”</p><p>Maddie’s thoughts are a whirlwind. He is sorry? He thinks she deserves better? Why is he so nice to her? Why is he giving her the option? She ended up giving him a small nod. He got up and sorted the new dvd out (Die hard- a favourite). The two settled on the sofa, snuggling up close till the movie ended, when Chim looked at the woman in his arms to find her asleep.</p><p>He switched to normal tv till he too fell asleep. Maddie did not wake again once, and had her first full nights sleep in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Madney fic, originally posted on Tumblr so here we are!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>